


Check Him Out

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i wrote this for a prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: So John had met his soulmate, all right he could deal with this.





	Check Him Out

John sighed and traced the tattoo, winding his fingers up his arm over the ink, dipping over the designs that had graced his skin since the day he was born.

Everyone had a soulmate tattoo, sprawling over somewhere on your body and growing as you did. John’s was huge, and covered almost his entire arm, covering the freckles that adorned his skin as well. Your soulmate’s tattoo was supposedly identical, but on the opposite place. His friend Herc’s tattoo was on his right ankle, and his soulmate’s was on their right. John always searched the crowds for an expanse of black ink on someone’s left arm. It was a tireless search, ending in only sadness as he went to bed alone again.

Secretly John hoped his soulmate was a guy. He would never admit it to his dad, homophobic asshole of the year award for a billion consecutive years running, that he was gay but John had known it for as long as he had thought about people romantically and sexually. There was just something attractive about boys that girls didn’t have for him.

And hot damn did he see it now as a small man walked through the doorway of the restaurant. He had a sweatshirt on covering both arms, and John cursed the cold New York weather for deterring him from his quest to find his soulmate. The man had piercing dark eyes, almost black and John sucked in a sharp breath when his eyes roamed to the defined calves evident under the skinny jeans the other man was wearing. Shit his ass is great,John thought to himself, biting his lip.

The man determinedly looked around the room and John sat up a bit straighter, angling him arms in a way that the dark tattoo was visible. The man sadly didn’t notice John as the man smiled brightly at the sight of a demure woman, her right cheek with a swirling flower design sitting in the corner with her hand very obviously wrapped around the bicep of another woman with the flowers on her left cheek.

John could hear snippets of their conversation, something about a bursar? And a man named Aaron Burr? The name sounded familiar. John thought to himself, thinking over all the people he’d met in his time in New York. The name doesn’t match to a face, so John moved it to the back burner in his mind and focused again on the present.

John watched as the waiter brought them menus, John watched as they chatted and his own food was delivered. John realized it was probably creepy, but he was so captivated by the way the man moved and spoke with power. There’s a barely contained energy in the movement, but a tiredness that seems burdened and John just can’t help but yearn to learn everything.

When his own waiter brings the check, John pays and walks out of the restaurant, turning to look over his shoulder as one last glance at the table in the back. He makes eye contact for a second with the woman with a red top, a small grin on her face as she winks to him and reaches over the table to tap at the man’s shoulder.

John goes stock still, as the two converse for a second and the short man turns around. Their eyes meet and it feels painful, the intensity held in the gaze.

John can see the man is checking him out, as the dark eyes roam over John’s ripped jeans and converse. He looks over the freckles and the muscles taut in John’s cheeks. When his gaze reaches John’s arm, adorned with the tattoo John can see the man’s eyes widen. John is let out of the man’s gaze as the man turns away to say something quick to the girls at the table with him.

John bolts, and he’s unsure why.

When he makes it across the street to where his old car is parked John opens the door and slides in quickly, turning on the car but not driving away. He looks out the window and sees the man run out the door, his eyes darting all over until they see John, who’s hunching over in his car, attempting to hide from the hot gaze.

Suddenly the man is darting across the street, ignoring the cars crossing. John worries he’ll get hit, but the man moves like a pixie and doesn’t stop until he’s pressed up against the driver side window of John’s baby blue car.

The man up close looks even better, John can see his hair is silky and dark, pulled into a low ponytail that leaves is face open. His eyes are inky and John sees a hunger that scares him and excites him. There’s some peach fuzz on the short man’s chin and his lips are full and pink. Check him out, John thinks to himself.

When the man outside makes a motion to roll down the windows, John hesitates but finds himself helpless. The man leans in and his breath ghosts over John’s ear as the man whispers.

“My name’s Alexander. But introductions can come later.” Jon looks over to Alexander and his lips are suddenly caught in a bruising kiss. John closes his eyes instinctively and it takes a moment for the situation to catch up to him.

Alex’s lips mash with his own without any grace and John is caught up in the moment, and his lips stutter in movement after disuse for so many months. Alex tastes like cinnamon and pen ink, and John drowns in the taste that’s slightly burning and bitter. His own lips seemingly taste good because Alex lets out a small, barely heard moan and John’s brain goes thick with desire.

When Alexander slips his tongue into John’s mouth, they both press closer and the window pane pushes between them, and John’s legs are tangled beneath the steering wheel, it’s a horrible angle. John pushes his tongue against the other one and it’s metallic tasting and the other man’s mouth is hot and inviting and it’s been too long since John kissed someone.

John lets out a strangled yelp when his tongue is lightly bitten down on and Alexander grins evilly, pulling away and licking his lips which are now sinfully red from the pressure. John sits stunned.

Alex moves away from the window and John’s heart drops out, where’s he going?

“Alexander?” John’s voice comes out husky, “Where are you going? Leaving just like that?” He asks, aware of the desperate edge in his voice. Alex justs laughs.

“Calm your tits pretty boy, I’m getting in.” He says, walking around the front of the car and sliding into the other seat in the front and crawling closer to John. The other man’s sleeve rolled up slightly and John’s heart stopped at the sight of a familiar tattoo adorning someone else’s body.

So he met his soulmate, alright he could deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot!!! i may continue, maybe, what do y'all think?  
> hmu i love people @floralconversesations and @writinginmysparetime  
> kudos and comments, and even just reads are appreciated


End file.
